An in-house system developer may sometimes purchase and stage devices to build a system. When purchasing the devices, the system developer may evaluate device specifications, price, and/or equipment compatibility in light of particular project requirements. When staging the devices, the system developer may install operating systems, applications, databases and web servers, may apply patches, and/or may configure the devices.